


I'll Always Heal You

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters, link is melodramatic, lots of death but what do you expect, reposted from wattpad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: Even if Link had to wait a thousand years to meet Mipha again, he would do it.Just so long as he would be able to let her know he loved her too.





	1. 100 Years Ago

{"Ouch!"

"Oops! Sorry, Link," Mipha squeaked, messing up on her healing technique again. "I'm still learning, but I'm sure I'll eventually be able to fully heal you someday."

Link nodded, assuring her that there was no need for an apology. He gently grabbed her clawed hand and placed it on his wound. Looking Mipha in the eyes, he waited until the cut was fully healed. She helped as well, closing her eyes, and slowly releasing her healing power.

Link smiled. Mipha smiled back.

"Now look, if you're impatient, it'll make it more difficult. Just take it slowly, and everything will eventually be healed up," Link explained, placing Mipha's hand back down. 

"Thank you, Link. I'm sure your advice will help tremendously," she giggled. Link laughed along with her.

They both stared at each other for a minute, then looked away. And it was in those moments that Mipha realized she loved him.

Link, despite how obvious it was, had no clue of her feelings: and that mistake had led him to complete utter heartbreak. He had only found out when it was too late, when he was not able to be with her anymore.

Though at the time, Link still loved her. He was too afraid to admit it. His fear was the thing that destroyed him. 

He could have been there when Waterblight Ganon appeared. He could have saved her.}

All these doubts swarmed in his mind after he had another memory of Mipha. He hadn't even noticed the appearance of the prince, who looked slightly concerned for Link.

"Link, are you there?" Sidon waved his hand in front of his eyes. Link blinked a few times, then snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh, I'm here," Link stammered, a little embarrassed that he just zoned out like that. Considering what has happened to Link thus far, though, Sidon didn't think on it.

"Well, are we gonna fight this Beast or not?" Sidon asked, smiling.

"Let's go."

("I would say I'm doing this for the people, but I'm really only doing this for you, and you alone.")


	2. Violet Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad backstory time (but not really?)

{"What's this flower called?" Link asked curiously, pointing to the glowing flower between Mipha's fingers. 

"This is called a Swift Violet," Mipha explained, gently smiling at the purple flower. "It was my mother's favorite type of flower."

Link looked closer to the plant in a meaningful way. "I'm guessing these means a lot to you then, huh." He then looked back up at Mipha for her answer.

"Of course. Though I do not remember my mother too well, I still miss her dearly," Mipha sadly glanced down at the ground, trying to regain any memories of her mother. "That's probably why these flowers are very popular among the Zora."}

Link woke up in the middle of the night just to stare at the sky and admire it's beauty and resemblance of the flowers.

It's violet pigment was enough for Link to remember her. The moon reflected on his blue eyes. 

She was the violet sky, looking down towards him and wishing him good luck on his way. She was beautiful, and she made him joyful. His blue eyes took in her beauty, and cherished it.

("I hope you realize that you are beautiful, because I say it to you everyday.")


	3. Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why ao3 won't let me use italics, but just know that the last sentence/paragraph of each chapter is a quote of what Link wanted to say to Mipha before she died.

{Link sat next to Mipha on the trunk of the Divine Beast, looking out towards Zora's Domain. 

"Mipha, why do you do this?" Link asked out of the blue, leaning back on the palms of his hands.

Mipha turned towards him with an addled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like, do you... really want to do this?" Link asked, a little wariness to his voice.

"Yes, for the good of my people."

Link already knew that answer. Mipha cared about her people dearly, always trying to solve their problems and make sure of their safety. There was only one priority higher than the Zora people to her, and that was her little brother.

Link raised an eyebrow. Mipha looked over and grunted.

"Well, that's not the only reason. The reason I'm doing this is because... I want to have the responsibility of a hero. It's been my dream ever since I was a child." She stared blankly into the sea, smiling as she reminisced about her childhood.

Link smiled. "I like that reason."}

Every piece of ice that Link would shatter, Sidon would cheer him on and tell him good job. He could swear he heard a hint of Mipha's voice, and even so, helped him realize that Mipha and her brother were not as different as others described them to be.

They both loved to save people, that was for sure.

Link shot his final arrow into the beast, and Sidon swam off, wishing him the best of luck.

Link turned towards Vah Ruta.

("There's no need to cry anymore, because this time, I'll rescue you.")


	4. To Save Her

{Link sped as fast as he could to Hyrule Castle on his horse, Zebra, not letting anything get in his way. He didn't care about the Guardians who had turned on Hyrule, trying to shoot him, as he rode by at heroic speed.

When he reached Zelda, his eyes darting around in panic, he gasped, "Where... Mipha?"

Zelda insisted that Link get some rest, that he should stop worrying, that everything would be okay. She reassured him that his Zora princess was safe.

Her words didn't work. He set out at midnight, slipped away from the castle, and went back on his search for Vah Ruta.}

Link pulled back his bow and shot the eye right in the center. Its screech echoed, and it slowly dissolved into nothing, purple and black particles gliding through the air.

The Hylian made his way over to the gate, where he placed his slate on the platform. It downloaded a map of the area, showing him all the missing terminals and a function to move the trunk.

He heard an echo of Mipha's voice congratulating him on getting the map, and even the echoes of her voice brought a smile to his once solemn face.

("I'll save you as fast as I can, for there's no moment to spare to be with you.")


	5. What Killed Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: death

{Link found it.

Vah Ruta.

It was hidden in the lake, but instead of its mechanics glowing a luminescent blue, it was a scorching pinkish-red.

He was too late.

All of the Zoras were crowded around, silently staring at what was left of their princess. One of her beautiful fins, and her trident.

"I'll always be able to heal you, but there are consequences to having healing powers. We're weak. One hit strong enough, and we're gone." Mipha's voice echoed in Link's mind, as he tried to look back on how this could have happened, what he could have done to stop this.

"But when I am danger... you'll save me, right?" Link imagined Mipha smiling, making his heart flutter and then drop to his stomach.

"I promise."

Link had promised her. And he broke that promise.

And it cost her life.

He told himself a hero shouldn't cry, but in that moment, what was the point in holding back tears? Link had just lost the love of his life, and he never even got to tell her. 

It was all his fault.

One day, he would destroy whoever or whatever had killed Mipha. Right now, though, he was too weak to even breathe.}

The most satisfactory thing that ever happened to Link was his final slash of his sword, killing Waterblight Ganon: thus freeing Mipha's soul.

He grabbed the heart container with much haste, and put his Sheikah Slate on the scanner. There wasn't a moment to spare.

"Link..." a familiar voice called to his right.

("Even if I break a promise with someone, I need to forgive myself and move on. But for you... it would be unforgivable.")


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter *shrugs*

{In his dreams, she was still alive.

In his dreams, all of his friends were there. 

Zelda... Daruk... Revali... Urbosa... Mipha.

They were all alive, well, and happy. They had finally brought peace to Hyrule, sealing away Calamity Ganon forever.

Everything was perfect, in his dreams.

"Hey, Daruk, throw me that rock over there!" Revali yelled from up high.

"Here you go, brother!" Daruk swung the large pebble towards Revali, and the Rito shot it with an arrow, causing the rock to shatter into small pellets.

Urbosa and Mipha laughed and applauded him, Link whistled a good job, and Zelda sat in the corner, looking up at them, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Link wanted it to last forever, but it was only just a dream. A dream that lasted 100 years, and one that would bring him to a rude awakening.

He realized... they were all dead this whole time. The only one he had left was Zelda, and even she was locked up in Hyrule Castle.

Link just wanted to go back to sleep, and never wake up again.}

"Mipha...?" Link asked, obviously knowing it was Mipha, but the abruptness of the moment just made his brain stop working.

Mipha's warm smile shone. "Thank you, Link. I'm truly grateful for all of the trials you have faced to save me."

Link chuckled. "Well, it was worth it. I really owed you one, Mipha. But there's nothing I can do to forgive what I've done."

Sighing, Mipha continued. "Link... you never broke our promise. In fact, there was nothing you could do to stop Ganon at that time. He was at his strongest point, and even the most enhanced of weapons wouldn't be able to defeat the Calamity. Please, do not burden yourself with guilt."

"Thank you, Mipha."

"For all of your hard work, I will bestow upon you the gift that was passed on to me from my ancestors. I present to you... Mipha's Grace."

Mipha placed her hands together, her fingers forming a triangular shape, causing a small blue orb to float towards Link. The orb went into his chest, and he felt the aura of its divine power surround him.

"I'm always at your service, Link." Mipha whispered, loud enough for Link to hear.

Link knew she was about to send him off, that Mipha had to go and fulfill her duty as soon as possible, even though both of them would stay here forever if they could.

Link had only the time to utter these few words before he was teleported back to Zora's Domain.

"I love you, Mipha." Link was sent into the air, his form turning into a small gold sparkle.

"I know," Mipha hummed, though Link couldn't hear her.

("If everyday I'd get to see you again, I'd suffer over and over as much as I needed to, to see you.

I won't ever let anything hurt you, no matter what happens. I love you.

But now we must part, though it burdens my heart, and we'll meet again once it's all over.

I don't know how long that'll be, but you'll see me, someday.")


End file.
